Picture Perfect
by Assilem
Summary: Hopeless Drabble set two and a bit years after Voyager returnes home. Tom reflects on something picture perfect


Picture Perfect

By Assilem

Rating: G or K or whatever

Disclaimer: I'd love it they were mine, but they aren't so :(

Authors

Notes: Just Drabble. Pure drabble. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Tom Paris walked into his quarters aboard the USS Taisile. He and B'Elanna had been assigned to this ship nearly six months from returning from the Delta Quadrent. Of course they didn't accept the posting until recently, which was two years after the fact. Miral now two loved that she lived on the ship, and their newest additions, Danica and Durae were still to young to understand. With a smile he looked around, god he had missed his quarters. Being on an away mission for the past two weeks, Tom never thought he'd miss stepping on toys. But he did. Walking through the darkened living area of his quarters he walked into the girls rooms. Miral, sleeping peacefully on her back, spread out like a giant bear. Smiling he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, running his finger gently over her cranial ridges and kissed her head. She mumbled something incoherently and sighed in her sleep. Tom grinned happily and stood up. "Love you Miral…" 

He walked over to one of the cribs and looked at one of his youngest. Danica was still sleeping, butt sticking up on the air and thumb in her mouth. Her ridges weren't very evident and she looked more like Tom than B'Elanna, but she had her mother's temper and stubbornness. Running his hand over her fuzz blonde hair Tom leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Danica."

Looking over at the other crib he walked over and looked at Durae, the other baby sleeping on her back, arms above her head and head to the side. "Just like your mother," he whispered running his hand over the baby's dark brown hair and over her slightly evident cranial ridges, which were more pronounced than her twin, Danica's. "I love you too Durae." Kissing her head he walked towards the door and stood staring at his three daughters. To him all them were the definition of perfect.

Miral, his oldest and what he called his souvenir from the Delta Quadrant was just like any two year old, bright, bubbly and would rather run around playing that sit. But that was okay with him. The Captain of the ship, Captain Baker was more the willing to allow him to have Miral sit on his lap while piloting the ship, which they both enjoyed. Miral would even go down to engineering with B'Elanna and help her when there wasn't a lot of work to be done. She had dirty blonde hair and it was slowly turning brown.

Durae, she may look like B'Elanna's clone but she had Tom's personality. She was a pure ray of light in Tom's eyes. There was never a frown on her face, her eyes were always bright and happy and Tom was in love with her. Only six months old, he wasn't allowed to bring her flying but he'd still take her down in the Class Two Delta Flyers and teach her how to fly it. Durae seemed to love it and always tried to hit the buttons herself.

Danica on the other hand, may look like Tom, but she was B'Elanna's daughter. Stubborn and everything, deciding that no she didn't want to be born for five hours after Durae was. Danica was nothing like her name, morning star was not Danica. She preferred to sleep in late, and spend the rest of her day glued to B'Elanna. Though when night fell, Danica made sure she was in her father's arms for at least an hour as she watched cartoons with him. To Tom, that was his time with her.

With his three daughters, Tom didn't know what he'd without them. He couldn't imagine a time when he didn't have them or B'Elanna, nor did he want to. They were his life and nothing was ever going to change. He was devoted to his family in every way possible way, shape and form.

Looking at his children one last time, Tom walked into the other bedroom and striped out of his uniform and climbing into bed. B'Elanna was laying on her back, one arm above her head the other over her stomach. Tom grinned and ran a finger over her cranial ridges before he kissed her nose. B'Elanna's eyes flickered open and she looked at Tom.

"You're back?" She whispered.

"Sure am. That was way too long," Tom replied taking one of B'Elanna's hands in his own. "I missed you four too much."

"We missed you too," B'Elanna replied softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he grinned kissing her. "I saw the girls and I was thinking something."

"What's that?"

"Danica is going to be like you in every way, Durae like me…and Miral is going to be both of us," he replied as B'Elanna chuckled. "What?"

"You think too much flyboy," she replied. "Sleep."

"You got it," Tom whispered pulling his wife into his arms he closed his eyes, just as Miral walked into the room.

"Mommy…babies want oo," she whispered as both Tom and B'Elanna crawled out of bed. Miral's eyes lit up as she nearly screamed but instead jumped into her father's arms. "You back!"

"I am, now sssh, lets go get the babies," Tom told his eldest daughter who nodded and the three went into the next room. B'Elanna went straight to Danica who immediately stopped her whimpering when she was in B'Elanna's arms.

Tom walked over and picked up Durae so that she rested in one arm and Miral was on the other. Together they walked back into Tom and B'Elanna's room and laid down on the bed. All the girls were silent and happy.

It truly was picture perfect.


End file.
